1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a calculator for executing a calculation of determinant, while entering numeral data in an actual matrix form. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a compact electronic calculator capable of inputting/outputting matrix data in a simple manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various types of conventional compact matrix calculators to calculate determinant, sizes of display screens in the display units are made rather small. Accordingly, when the number of the matrix elements to constitute the determinant is increased, all of these matrix elements cannot be sometimes displayed at one time on such display screens having small sizes.
Therefore, in accordance with one of these conventional compact matrix calculators, for example, in case of a 3.times.3 matrix, 9 matrix elements are sequentially displayed in such a coordinate form: A(1,1)=1; A(1,2)=2, . . . A(3,3)=3.
However, such a coordinate data entry method has the following problem. That is, it is rather difficult to grasp where each of these matrix elements is relatively positioned at an overall matrix form. Also, the numeral data entry with respect to the respective matrix elements requires rather cumbersome operations, whereby at incorrect numeral data may be mistakenly entered. Moreover, even when the numeral data on the calculation results are read out, the element positions of the readout data may be erroneously grasped in the matrix form by user. Every user has desired an easily operable matrix calculator wherein element positions of the readout data are arranged in a matrix form.